Par une nuit étoilée
by Eldwen
Summary: One Shot/ Alors qu’Harry et Hermione marchent dans le parc de Poudlard., Harry a quelque chose de très important à dire, mais il doute de pouvoir y arriver...Harry/Hermione.


Bonjour à vous tous! Voici mon premier One-Shot. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des textes dans ce genre, alors on peut dire que c'est un essai. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

One Shot/ Alors qu'Harry et Hermione marchent dans le parc de Poudlard., Harry a quelque chose de très important à dire, mais il doute de pouvoir y arriver... Harry/Hermione.

**Par une nuit étoilée...**

La lune était haute dans le ciel et les étoiles brillaient telles des luciolles dans la noirceur veloutée de la nuit. On se trouvait dans le parc d'un immense château de Grande-Bretagne. C'était une belle soirée d'été et seul deux silhouettes se déplassant paisiblement à l'horizon venaient déranger ce spectacle d'une nature calme et silencieuse.

Harry et Hermione marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand celle-ci, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps, lui demanda ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire.

Le garçon la regarda un instant, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux avant de se souvenir qu'il lui avait demandé le matin même de le retrouver dans le parc de Poudlard. Il y avait un bon moment qu'il y pensait et il en était finalement venu à la conclusion qu'il était mieux de tout lui avouer ce soir. Il prit une grande respiration et, ne sachant par où commencer, lança :

«Tu... tu te rappelles, qu...quand nous étions en première année, bredouilla-t-il. Quand nous avons affronté les obstacles pour retrouver la pierre philosophale?

-Biensur que je m'en rappelle.

-Et bien j'y repensais ces temps-ci... Et la fois où tu avais préparé du polynectar en deuxième année?

-Oui, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier celle-là. J'ai craché des boules de poils pendant au moins une semaine parce que j'avais mélangé les cheveux de la fille de Serpentard dont je devais prendre l'apparence avec des poils de chats. Quelle idiote j'ai été de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant d'en prendre.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Et le basilic de la Chambre des Secrets...

-Oui, ça a été une année assez mauvaise.»

Un court moment de silence passa.

«Alors que voulais-tu me dire? insista Hermione.

-J'aurais du t'inviter au bal de Noël... dit Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles? demanda celle-ci.

-Krum, il t'avait invité au bal de quatrième, expliqua-t-il.Ça aurait du être à moi de t'inviter, et non pas à lui...

-Mais non, tu voulais y aller avec Cho, Harry.

-Je sais, mais c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte. J'aurais du te le demander à ce moment là.

-C'est passé tout ça, conclu-t-elle. Tu ne voulais surement pas me parler de ça n'est-ce pas?

-Non, en effet.

-Bon. Alors?

-Voldemort!

-Quoi?!

- C'est de Voldemort que je voulais de parler!

-Ah bon?

-Oui... C'est vraiment horrible tout ces gens qui sont morts à cause de lui, dit-il sombrement.

-Oui, répondit-elle doucement, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir.»

Hermione attendait la suite alors qu'Harry, lui, était découragé. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire! Il fallait qu'il trouve un sujet sur lequel il se sente à l'aise. Il pensa au Quidditch. Il fallait bien essayer...

«J'ai toujours aimé le Quidditch... dit-il.»

Le visage d'Hermione pris une expression de découragement.

«Bon ça suffit Harry, s'impatienta Hermione. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essais de me dire.

-Mais Hermione...

-Écoutes, tu me parles de pierre philosophale, de polynectar, de basilic, de Krum, de Voldemort., de Quidditch... Tu passes sans cesse d'un sujet à l'autre et j'ai du mal à te suivre moi! Alors ou tu le dis ou on oublie ça et on passe à autre chose, parce que moi, je suis fatiguée de tourner comme une toupie autour du sujet.»

Après toute ces années d'attente, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de lui dire enfin ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Non, il l'avait décidé et se l'était juré, il lui dirait ce soir!

« Alors écoute. Ce que j'essais de te dire depuis tantôt, c'est qu'en première année, quand tu es venue chercher la pierre philosophale avec moi, j'ai découvert ce que je cherchais depuis longtemps, l'affection des autres dont j'ai été privé depuis mon enfance. J'ai découvert l'amitié avec toi et Ron. Je t'ai parlé de polynectar parce que je voulais te dire combien je t'ai toujours trouvée intelligente. Et le basilic et Voldemort! Je voulais te dire que je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu étais importante pour moi et que je n'avais pas envie de te perdre. Je t'ai parlé du bal de quatrième parce que je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je te trouve belle! J'étais jaloux de Krum à en mourir, mais j'ai préféré me le cacher en m'imaginant être amoureux de Cho à ce moment là. Et si je t'ai parlé du Quidditch, c'est parce que tu es la seule personne qui sais me faire frissonner plus encore que si je décollais de terre sur le meilleur ballai du monde. Je... Je t'aime Hermione.»

Il avait dit tout ça très vite, comme s'il avait attendu une éternité pour le lui dire. Et maintenant, il attendait encore. Ce silence lourd, insuportable. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres et elle ne disait rien. Elle le fixait, comme si elle essayait de comprendre tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Après une attente interminable...

«Je t'aime Harry...»

_La lune était haute dans le ciel et les étoiles brillaient telles des luciolles dans la noirceur veloutée de la nuit. On se trouvait dans le parc d'un immense château de Grande-Bretagne. C'était une belle soirée d'été et deux silhouettes s'enlaçant tendrement venaient se marier au spectacle d'une nature calme et silencieuse_.

Fin

Alors, vos impressions?? Zavez aimé? Un peu? Beaucoup? Passionnément? À la folie? Pas du tout? Hihi!...Laissez moi vos commentaires!

Eldwen x-c-x


End file.
